Sol Occidens
Sol Occidens is the epic RPG that takes place after Demon Hunt and occurs at the same time as Auburn Sunset. The game runs on the RPG Maker VX engine. The game was announced in the Winter of 2012. No official release date has been set yet. It's official start date has been listed as August 5th, 2011. Gameplay The player primarily controls X as he travels across the entire world of Reflection while also fighting against the Demon Slave Trade. Combat throughout the game is played in a typical turn based RPG combat system complete with custom attacks, skills, and spells all from the world of Reflection. One of the biggest claims that the game currently boasts is that it will feature (almost) every single map in the world of Reflection (noticeably Talhe might be excluded due to Auburn Sunset taking place there at the same time). Another interesting feature that has been rumoured to be in the game is a combat/spell system revolving around three character attack types. These types are Human, Demon, and Void attack types respectively. The idea is that the more the player uses a specific attack type, the more X relates or identifies with the correlating race (if X uses more Demon attacks, he will sympathize and empathize more with demons for example). This system hasn't been set in motion yet and it's not entirely certain whether or not this will be able to be implemented in the RPG Maker VX engine the game is made in. Setting The game takes place in the world of Reflection. Unlike most titles in the series, which focus on one or two islands in the world of Reflection, Sol Occidens has its characters traversing almost all of the known world of Reflection. The game's main hub however is the Island of Xsainu, specifically Xsainu Castle. This is where you will recieve your story missions (for the most part), fast travel to other locations for missions, etc. Story Sol Occidens follows the story of the Xsainu demons following the events of Demon Hunt and the departure of Cisaya Reyals from Xsainu Castle. Sometime after Cisaya's departure, the three demons end up investigating an island village. Upon arriving on the small island, they find its inhabitants have been brutally murdered. The only survior they find on the island is a half demon boy who is dying. They nurse the boy back to health to try and find out what happened, only to find out the child is mute and suffering from severe amnesia. He is also teeming with an energy that resembles the Void. Because he does not know his name, nor can he speak, the boys name him X. The story follows the development of the demon slave trade accross Reflection, and the overall changing landscape of the world. It also follows X and his journey to find out more about himself as he personally hunts down the leading generals of the demon slave trade (as he was also a former slave). Sol Occidens also looks to clear up some of the unknown or unexplained elements in the world of Reflection and ties together earlier stories well with the rest of the universe. It is a huge adventure across the entire world of Reflection and should bring an all new level of immersion to players and fans alike. Characters X Chisoku Dreymeil Eclipse Demos There have been many demo releases of Sol Occidens that ranges from as early as January of 2013 to as recently as October 2013. There is supposed to be a big update released sometime in December of 2013 or early January of 2014, though it is currently unsure if the demo will be ready. You can find all previous versions of the game (starting with the October 14th update of 2013), as well as the most current, in this section. Alpha Version 3.99: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B92PN9DWxnseOF9zOGhseVZWT2c/edit'Uploaded December 30th, 2013' Category:Story Arcs